bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daemon Canis
Canis (Literally meaning "Dog") are a form of S-Class Daemon that are known to be very rare, in that it can only be achieved trough a form of Spiritual Evolution. Daemons whom have originally orignated from Barghest may, when they die be instantly reborn as a Canis. Once reborn this way, their physical attributes may or may not change, this might sometime include dog-like features though that too is not predetermined. There is no information about how to become a Canis in the ranks of the Diabolus, the few Canis in existence doesn't seem to want to pass the information further, and those whom do become Canis do so entirely by chance. In Japanese folklore they're known primarily as Inugami. There is estimated to be only about a dozen different Inugami in Hell, and all of them are loyal to one of the Optimates, where they use their rare gifts and abilities to help their respective masters attain influence - Beelzebub is currently the only Optimates whom doesn't have a single Inugami in his chain of command, as they're known to loathe his cowardice. Appearance Canis are usually rather humanoid in their appearance, most, if not all are also generally rather attractive and most of them are male, though exceptions do exist. Without fail though, in their humanoid shapes they're usually lean, slim but yet appear to be at the peak of their physique. Some, as mentioned above also have dog-like features though these can be dismissed at will. The most well known example would be dog ears. Canis also very commonly are about as tall as humans, though their height varies from Canis to Canis. Personality Canis are usually loyal to a single person, though this loyality may quickly change at a whim, if the current master doesn't live up to the expectations set by the Daemon. As highly advanced Diabolus every Canis is a full-fledged individual with their own thoughts and desires, just like any other inteligent Spiritual being. A Canis also generally keeps their word in Faustian Bargains, and they're able to fulfill most wishes the human would desire; and they're known to never cheat or lie their way to a deal, preferring rather to honor the wish to its full extent. Despite this, Canis are usually unpredictable and can be very dangerous - especially where their master is concerned. History For many centuries the people of Japan have told stories about the Inugami, Spirits of deceased dogs whom continue protecting their choosen master even in death. According to general mythology: The general belief is that an inugami is created by burying a dog up to its neck and placing food around it, which it cannot reach. It would take days for the dog to die, and during this time the dog's master would tell it that its pain is nothing compared to his own. When the dog dies, it would become an inugami; since its dying wish would have been to eat, the food placed around the corpse would act as a placatory offering, and thus make the spirit obedient. A more specific legend states that an old woman who desired revenge against an enemy buried her treasured dog in the ground with only its head sticking out, and said "If you have a soul, do my will and I will worship you as a god." She then sawed the dog's head off with a bamboo saw, releasing the dog's spirit as an inugami. The spirit did as she wished, but in return for its painful death it haunted the old woman. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Canis are pictured to be able to move at truly immense speeds, being able to easily overwhelm most Shunpo Masters but the most advanced ones; they're able to make use of several techniques that greatly resemble the Techniques employed by the most advanced of Shunpo Masters found within the ranks of the Shinigami. *'Phasmatis Ingredior' (像, Latin for Ghost Step, Japanese for Phantom) ''Is a technique in which the Canis, in a sudden burst of immense speed leaves behind one or more tangible afterimages. Quite like what Shunpo masters do with Utsusemi. Only that in this case. They don't tire after using it, which makes the ability many times more dangerous; Like its counterparts, the afterimages may even appear to take damage. '''Immense Strength: '''A Canis possesses great amounts of raw strength, and they're able to crush bones and shatter defenses quite easily in most cases; and its hardly uncommon for them to involuntarily hurl their opponents many yards backwards with their strikes. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''The Canis sport an immense amount of Spiritual Power, being on par with that of the Captains of the Gotei 13; their Spiritual Power are usually colored grey, brown, red or black. Actually, their Spiritual Power easily make unknowledgeable opponents mistake them for Arcus Daemon. *'Various Reiryoku-based Techniques: Canis are usually able to use a set of unique abilities befitting their personality and personal style, these are as personal and individualized as a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto, and are most usually developed before the subject becomes a Canis. Sometimes as early as in their Barghest-State. *'Phasmatis Vultus '(Latin for Spirit Form) Canis possess the ability to become meta-physical and ethereal at will, though once executed they need to wait a while before being able to resume corporeal shape: While in this state though, they are inattackable, but are left unable to attack themselves. It is commonly employed as a means to escape, and it is worth noting that they're able to employ Spatium Mótus while in this form. Flaws For all their power, Canis lose several abilities upon becoming Canis - most noteable of which is their loss of the '''Daemon Possessio ability. They also lose the attunity to magic, and are thus unable to cast Spells in battle. They also love their ability to regenerate, which means that they trade everything they have for sheer physical provess. ﻿ Behind the Scenes The Canis are very obviously inspired by the Inugami of Japanese Folklore.﻿ ﻿ Category:Diabolus